Stiil You
by yeppo1004
Summary: Apakah aku sakit? (Apakah aku sakit?) Beritahu aku, aku tidak tahu. (aku tidak tahu) FF Ini hadiah untuk Nae Appa Kim Youngwoon, sengielchukae. walaupun ini ff haehyuk ! GS Hyuk!girl. RnR juseyyo ,
1. Chapter 1

Title : Still You

Author : Yeppo1004

Cast : Kim Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast : member suju

Sumarry : Masih ! Still You #Short Sumarry

Ini ff buatan author asli. Nama yang ada didalam ff ini milik orang tua mereka. Kecuali Kim ryeowook dia milik author #makas. Ini saya rekomendasikan untuk Nae Appa Kim Young Woon. Sengielchukae.

Eunhyuk POV

Pagi yang indah untuk hari senin, hari dimana semua aktivitas dimulai. Dengan senyum aku berjalan menuju sekolahku menyandang tas dibelakang punggungku. Aku sangat senang pergi ke sekolah. Aku Kim Hyukjae tapi orang-orang memanggilku Eunhyuk. Aku siswi kelas 3 di SM high school dan Yang paling ku benci disekolah adalah

pertama, bel pulang sekolah

kedua, pulang cepat

ketiga, libur musiman

keempat, libur panjang semester baru

Aku duduk dibangku ku yang berada disebelah jendela dan menaruh tas ku dimeja. Aku mengambil ipod dari dalam tas ku dan menyematkan headset dikedua telingaku. Aku melihat keluar jendela seketika itu sinar matahari langsung mengenai wajahku. Aku sangat suka matahari pagi, ini menyehatkan kulitku.

Dari jendela ini aku bisa melihat siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang dihalaman sekolah. Aku menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan masih melihat keluar jendela dan menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanku yang ku dengar dari ipod kesayanganku ini.

Tiba-tiba headset yang ada ditelingaku tidak lagi menyuarakan lagu yang ku dengar. Aku terkejut, namun

_**Ajikdo nan geudero neo**_

_**Ajikdo nan neol**_

Ipod ku berbunyi nyaring sekali memutar lagu yang sedang aku dengarkan. Semua murid diikelasku pun sontak tertawa. Ternyata headset yang aku colokkan ke ipod ku terlepas. Aku melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu ku pagi-pagi dan Kim seongsangnim guru -matematika- sudah berdiri didepan ku dengan tatapan garang. Sejak kapan seongsangnim ada dikelas, apakah bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku menatap teman sebangku ku Kim Kibum tapi dia hanya menunduk takut.

"Kim Hyukjae apa kau tidak dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi"

"mainhae seongsangnim" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"jika kau mau maaf dariku serahkan ipodmu sekarang juga" Kim seongsangnim mengadahkan tangannya untuk meminta ipod ku. Dengan terpaksa aku menyerahkan ipod kesayanganku ini ke tangan Kim seongsangnim.

"saat pulang sekolah keruanganku, jika kau ingin benda ini kembali" bisa ku lihat teman teman di kelasku menatap ku dengan menahan tawa.

"arraseo seongsangnim"

Pelajaran Matematika dimulai, ah ini adalah pelajaran kesukaan ku. Aku memperhatikan seongsangnim yang tengah menjelaskan soal didepan kelas dengan serius. Sejak naik kelas tiga aku selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik dikelasku, tapi kenyataannya aku hanya yang kedua karna yang pertama sudah diambil oleh yeoja disamping ku ini, Kim Kibum.

Author POV

Eunhyuk sesekali maju kedepan menjawab soal yang diberikan Kim seongsangnim dan semua jawaban yang dia jawab benar. Kim seongsangnim tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai ada kemajuan.

Padahal dulu Eunhyuk adalah siswi yang bisa dikatakan rata-rata, tidak perduli dengan sekitar dan juga hyperaktiv. Namun sekarang dia sudah melebihi rata-rata tersebut walaupun sikap hyperaktive nya masih ada.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tanpa menghiraukan seongsangnim yang masih berada dikelas siswa siswi sudah berhambur keluar. Termasuk Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang sudah berada dikantin saat ini. Berebut memesan makanan bersama siswa siswi lain yang juga memesan.

Setelah lima menit Eunhyuk dan Kibum mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong dekat kantin itu. Eunhyuk makan dengan sangat lahapnya sedangkan Kibum makan dengan seanggun(?) mungkin.

"bummie kenapa tadi tidak memberitahukanku kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi" tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah menghabiskan semua makanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

"aku sudah berkali-kali memberitahukan padamu. Tapi kau asik dengan imajinasimu itu, jadi kubiarkan saja" ucap Kibum santai.

"hah sudahlah" Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan meminum susu strawberrinya yang masih berisi setengah.

"hyukkie"

"ne" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Kibum yang ternyata melihatnya dengan tatapan serius

"kau masih saja mendengarkan lagu itu" Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya berfikir maksud ucapan Kibum.

"maksud mu" sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kibum namun dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau yang ada dipikirannya itu benar.

"still you. Apa kau tidak bosan mendengarkannya setiap hari"

"Tidak. Sudahlah bummie bukankah kau sudah tahu alasannya"

Kibum menatap sahabatnya dan kemudian tersenyum

"baiklah. Mianhae"

"gwenchana. Ayo kita kekelas sebentar lagi bel istirahat selesai" ajak Eunhyuk.

Kibum dan Eunhyuk meninggalkan kantin dan kembali kekelas. Mereka berbincang-bincang di koridor sekolah dan tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan seorang namja tinggi dengan dimple smile yang akan kelihatan jika dia tersenyum

"annyong pangeran tampan Choi Siwon" goda Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk.

"annyong nyonya Lee. Dan annyong chagiya" balas Siwon dan menatap sang yeojachingu yang hanya menunduk malu mendengar panggilan sayang darinya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dengan tatapan datar.

"jangan memanggilu seperti itu" Siwon hanya tertawa mendengar protes dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melihat Kibum yang masih saja menunduk malu. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya

"huft, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku kekelas dulu ya Kibummie Siwonie" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kibum dan Siwon Eunhyuk pergi menjauh meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Kibum tersenyum, Eunhyuk memang mengerti jika Kibum malu bermesraan dengan Siwon jika didepan Eunhyuk.

"mau kekelas bersama" tanya Siwon ke Kibum yang masih saja menuduk. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Siwon

"tentu"

Kibum dan Siwon memang sekelas dari kelas satu sampai sekarang. Mereka juga sudah berpacaran selama hampir tiga tahun.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum sambil masih berjalan menyusuri koridor. Banyak siswa siswi yang iri melihat kemesraan yang mereka tunjukkan.

"wonnie aku kasian sama Eunhyuk" Kibum membuka permbicaraan.

"kenapa"

"walaupun Eunhyuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tau sebenarnya dia tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tau kan masalahnya" wajah Kibum berubah murung mengingat peristiwa Eunhyuk sahabatnya itu.

"ne. Aku salut dengan Eunhyuk. Dia yeoja yang kuat" Siwon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"aku ingin membantunya. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Kibum juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan masih menggengam tangan Kibum, Siwon menatap mata yeojachingunya itu serius.

"kau hanya perlu berdoa untuknya dan juga selalu menghiburnya, itu pasti sudah sangat membantunya. Lagipula Eunhyuk semakin serius belajar dan mengalami kemajuan"

"kau benar" Kibum tersenyum Siwon selalu tau bagaimana membuat diriya tenang. Dan itu semakin membuatnya mencintai namjachinggunya itu

"jadi jangan dipikirkan lagi ne. Kau selalu memikirkan sahabatmu itu, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan namjachinguu ini" Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya manja yang membuat Kibum gemas dan menghadiahi ciuman tipis dibibir sang namjachingu yang sukses membuat Siwon terkejut.

"ku rasa itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang tadi" ucap Kibum malu.

"ne. Gomawo" Siwon tersenyum, dan mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kelas mereka.

Eunhyuk yang sedang keluar dari ruang guru tak sengaja melihat Siwon dana Kibum yang tengah berbicara serius dan menyebut namanya itu. Eunhyuk bersembunyi dibalik dinding untuk mendengar percakapan sahabatnya itu.

Air mata turun membasahi pipi Eunhyuk mendengar pembicaraan sahabattnya itu.

Kalian memang teman terbaiku Siwon-ah Kibum-ah. Kalian benar, nyatanya aku memang sedanng tidak baik-baik saja selama setahun ini. Mianhae aku masih tidak bisa mencari solusi dari masalahku ini dan membuat kalian terbebani karna masalahku ini. Dan juga gomawo sudah menjad sahabat yang baik untukku, tanpa kalian mungin aku sudah terpuruk saat ini. aku mencintai kaian. Ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

TBC

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter pertamanya. Untuk ff yang meet and greet ntar author lanjut. Karna author lagi sibuk kerja lembur dan kuliah yang harus megejar materi #curhat. Kalau author gak sibuk ntar autor lanjut. Ini juga hadiah untuk uangtahun Nae Appa Kim YoungWoon. Sengielchukae . dan untuk reader dan riviewer gomawo dan saranghae

Mau tau kelajutannya. Jangan lupa review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Still You

Author : Yeppo1004

Cast : Kim Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other cast : member suju

Sumarry : Masih ! Still You #Short Sumarry

Ini ff buatan author asli. Nama yang ada didalam ff ini milik orang tua mereka. Kecuali Kim ryeowook dia milik author #maksa

Eunhyuk pov

Aku menangis dikoridor kelas mendengar apa yang Kibum dan Siwon bicarakan. Aku tak menyangka mereka memikirkanku. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku dikedua lutut yang aku satukan. Seseorang menepuk pundakku, samar-samar aku melihat seorang namja, karna air mata yang masih membasahi pelupuk mataku.

"hyukkie kau kenapa ?" terdengar nada khawatir disetiap ucapannya dan dengan wajah yang khawatir juga. Dia jongkok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku yang duduk.

Aku menatapnya sinis, aku kenal dengan suara namja ini. Dan aku yakin itu adalah _dia_.

"gwenchana" aku berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Seseorang menarik tanganku yang membuatku berbalik menghadap_nya_. Ternyata _dia _mengejarku dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa ?" tanya_nya_ lagi dengan suara lemah.

"gwencana Donghae-ah, ku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri" aku tersenyum walaupun terpaksa dan melepas genggaman tanganya dari tanganku. Aku pergi meninggalkannya dan aku yakin dia tidak mengejarku kali ini.

Aku menghapus air mataku, duduk dibangkuku dan kembali melihat langit dari jendela kelas tempatku duduk. Seongsangnim masuk kekelas bersamaan dengan _dia_.

Aku melihatnya duduk di bangkunya yang berada 3 bangku didepanku. Namja itu adalah Lee Donghae, namja yang membuatku selalu ingin kesekolah hanya untuk melihat wajahnya dan keadaannya apakah dia baik-baik saja ?, membuatku semangat dalam belajar, ingin menjadi yang pertama agar dia bisa melihatku lagi dan juga agar dia bisa melihatku bahwa aku sudah menjadi dewasa. Ya Lee Donghae namja yang sampai sekarang masih aku cintai, namja yang dulunya mencintaiku, Namja yang dulunya pernah menjadi namjachinguku. Tapi Itu "Dulu".

Aku masih menatapnya, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat kearahku. Tatapan kami sempat bertemu , tapi dengan cepat aku mengalihkan wajahku ke jendela melihat apapun diluar sana. Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku, dia sudah menghadap ke depan memperhatikan seongsangnim yang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

Aku kembali memandangnya, memandang dari tempat dudukku ini. Setiap bertemu dengannya aku takut menatap matanya. Terlalu takut mengakui kenyataan bahwa mata itu tidak sama lagi saat dia menatapku dulu. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa semoga saja mata itu masih sama.

Aku segera tersadar saat sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundakku. Kulihat Kibum memberikan senyuman manisnya, dan aku ikut tersenyum menatapnya. Ah, aku harus selalu tersenyum didepan Kibum dan teman-temanku. Aku tidak akan lemah hanya karna seorang Lee Donghae. Aku tidak mau Kibum khawatir memikirkanku.

…..

Aku melihat Langit mulai dihiasi awan hitam, pertanda akan hujan. Huft semoga aku sampai dirumah sebelum hujan turun. Aku beranjak dari gerbang sekolah menuju ke halte bus sendirian karn Kibum pulang bersama Siwon. Seseorang melewatiku dengan motor sport merahnya, Donghae. Aku melihat Donghae yang semakin menjauh. Dulu, saat pergi dan pulang sekolah aku selalu menaiki motor itu dengan Donghae. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala ku menepis semua ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Padahal hanya seratus hari tapi kenapa sudah 6 bulan ini aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya.

Author pov

Flashback

Dua orang anak manusia berbeda kelamin itu memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang malam ini. Duduk di bawah pohon favorit mereka yang berada dipinggir sungai Han. Eunhyuk bersandar didada bidang Donghae yang memeluknya. Malam ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke satu bulan.

"Donghae-ah" Eunhyuk memecah keheningan sambil menatap Donghae.

Donghae menatap sang yeojachingu seolah berkata 'ada apa' sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae, mata yang sangat iya sukai karna mata itu selalu menatapnya lembut dan penuh cinta. "katakan saranghae. Kita sudah pacaran selama sebulan tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan saranghae kecuali saat kau menembakku dulu"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan kemudian tersenyum "aku tidak mau mengucapkannya karna jika aku terlalu sering mengucapkannya kau akan merasa bosan. Percayalah walaupun tanpa kata itu aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak merasakannya ?"

"ne. Gomawo karna sudah mencintaiku" Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya"ini untukmu" Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebuah gantungan kunci akrilik bergambar nemo.

Donghae mengambil gantungan itu "untuk apa ?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengambil kembali gantungan itu"mana kunci motormu ?" Donghaepun menyerahkan kunci motornya ke Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk menggantungkan gantungan nemo tadi ke kunci motor Donghae dan menyerahkan ke Donghae lagi.

"aku tau kau orang yang sangat ceroboh. Aku berikan ini agar kau tidak kehilangan kunci motormu lagi"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar alasan Eunhyuk "gomawo ne". Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk lagi setelah menyimpan kunci motornya.

"jaga baik-baik gantungan itu. jangan sampai patah, jika itu patah makan hubungan kita berakhir" ucap Eunhyuk serius.

"ne. kau seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Donghae dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"aku serius babo. Dan jika kita mencapai seratus hari jadian bisakah kau memberiku suatu yang spesial ?"

"entahlah"

"kau pelit" eunhyyuk mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

...

100days Aniversary

Terjadi perkelahian antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae di hari jadi mereka yang keseratus. Salahkan sinyal yang dari tadi tidak ada di ponsel Donghae membuat namja itu sulit untuk dihubungi. Memang akhir-akhir ini mereka banyak bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele menurut Eunhyuk, tapi tidak menurut Donghae.

Eunyuk mencoba mengubungi Donghae terus menerus dan akhirnya diangkat namja itu.

"ya Lee Donghae kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku" bentak Eunhyuk kasar.

"mianhae. Ponselku tidak ada sinyal. Aku baru melihatnya tadi" Donghae berucap lemah tidak mau memicu pertengkaran.

"memangnya apasih yang kau lakukan dari tadi"

"aku tadi sedang bermain game. Mianhae"

Mendengar alaasan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk semakin marah

"oh jadi karna game bodoh itu kau meluupakanku. Kau tau hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke 100 . Apa kau lupa babo ?"

"mianhae. memangnya apa pentingnya sih 100 hari jadian itu ?" tanya Donghae sinis karna sudah tersulut emosi.

"jadi ini tidak penting bagimu. Ternyata kau memang tidak mencintaiku. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah mengucapkan saranghae padaku" air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah ku rasa kita harus bicara. Aku tunggu kau jam 7 malam ini ditempat biasa" Donghae mematikan telponnya secara sepihak yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. Eunhyuk kembali menghubungi Donghae namun panggilanya ditolak oleh namja itu.

Donghae side

Donghae melihat jam didinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Donghae mengambil kunci motor dengan gantungan nemo yang dia taruh diatas meja belajarnya. Namun kunci itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari tangannya, membuat gantungan nemo itu patah menjadi dua kepingan.

Wajah Donghae berubah panik, ini pertanda buruk pikirnya. Donghae mengambik gantungan nemo yang patah tadi, memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya. Dan segera pergi menuju tempat dimana dia dan Eunhyuk bertemu.

...

Sudah setengah jam Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak saling bicara. Saat ini mereka berada di pohon favorit mereka yang ada ukiran nama mereka di batang pohon itu. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang masih memandang Sungai Han.

"Eunhyuk-ah mianhae ku rasa kita harus berakhir" ucap Donghae memcah keheningan.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Donghae "maksudmu ?"

"ini"Donghae memperlihatkan gantungan nemo yang sudah patah menjadi dua itu"mianhae, aku tidak sengaja mematahannya. Tapi tanpa patahnya gantungan ini kita memang harus berakhir"

Eunhyuk mengambil gantung nemo itu dan membuangnya ke sungai han. Eunhyuk melihat Donghae lagi , Air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya"katakan apa maksudmu" bentak Eunhyuk

"aku mau kita putus" balas Donghae dengan suara keras. Air mata langsung meluncur begitu saja di pipi Eunhyuk mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk "wae. Apa salahku hae ?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"mianhae" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menangis dengan kencang dalam pelukan Donghae.

"seharusnya kau memberikanku sesuatu yag spesial hari ini tapi kenapa kau memberikan aku sesuatu yanng menyakitkan hae"

"mianhae. kita memang harus putus. Ini sudah kupikirkan dengan baik baik. Kau itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tidak peka, kau selalu mementingkan hal-hal sepele seperti 100 hari jadi kita hari ini. kau selalu menuntut dan tidak mau mengalah. Aku ingin kau dewasa dan lebih peka" ucap Donghae panjang lebar setelah melepas pelukannya. Melihat Eunhyuk yang memandangnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipiya.

Donghae menghapus air mata Eunhyuk "kita juga sudah kelas tiga. Aku juga ingin kita fokus ke ujian. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara"

"aku akan fokus pada ujian, aku juga akan berubah dewasa untukmu. Komohon kita jangan putus. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Mohon Eunhyuk.

"mianhae tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Jadilah dewasa karna dirimu sendiri, dan juga mianhae menyaktimu dihari yang kau harapkan spesial, dan satu yang harus kau ingat aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Hyukjae" Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk, melumatnya tanpa ada nafsu. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Donghae keluar membasahi pipinya.

Eunhyuk tidak membalas tidak juga menolak ciuman dari Donghae. Eunhyuk terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba ini. Air mata tidak lagi membasahi pipi Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepas ciumannya, menatap Eunhyuk sebentar "aku akan menunggu dan mengganti hari ini" setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, Donghae pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiran disana. Di tempat kencan perama mereka yang akhirnya menjadi tempat kencan terakhir sekaligus tempat mereka berpisah.

Eunhyuk menangis dengan kencang usai kepergian Donghae. Melampiaskan sakit hatinya. Hari yang diharapan spesial menjadi hari yang menyakitkan.

Dan dimalam itu Eunhyuk menelpon Kibum untuk segera datang menemuinya disana dan menangis kencang didalam pelukan Kibum sambil menceritakan semua yang tadi dialaminya.

Flashback off

Eunhyuk pov

Aku berbaring diatas tempat tidurku sambil memainkan ponselku. Aku membuka galeri foto dan melihat foto - foto ku dengan Donghae. apakah aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan untukmu hae. Aku sudah berusaha menjadi dewasa sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa, dan aku tak bisa. Apa maksudmu akan menunggu ku ?

Apa Donghae sudah punya yeojachingu lagi sekarang, yang aku tau dia tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun. Namun sudah seminggu ini aku lihat Donghae selalu senyum-senyum sambil melihat ponselnya. Apa dia sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja.

"hyukki, bisakah kau keluar dari kamarmu dan bantu eomma" suara eomma memecahkan lamunanku tentang Donghae.

"ne eomma" aku berangat dari tempat tidurku dan keluar menghampiri eomma.

...

Saat ini aku sedang menyusuri rak-rak yang ada disupermarket dekat rumahku membeli pesanan eomma. Apakah eomma tidak tau kau anaknya ini tidak suka berbelanja. Aku mengambil barang-barang yang dipesan eomma.

Saat akan berjalan menuju kasir aku mencium bau Parfume yang sangat aku kenal. Parfume ini adalah Parfume yang sering Donghae pakai. Apa Donghae ada disini juga, aku melihat kekanan kiri tapi tidak menemukan Donghae. Huh mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya.

Aku melihat jam yang ada diponselku, jam 8 malam. Aku menyusuri jalanan dikota seoul sambil menenteng belanjaanku. Namun bukan jalan menuju rumahku tapi jalan menuju suatu tempat yang sangat aku rindukan, tempat favorit ku.

...

Aku duduk disamping pohon yang ada dipinggir sungai han. Pohon yanng ada ukiran namaku dan Donghae. Hae Bogoshippo !. aku berbalik bermaksud untuk kembali kerumahku.

"hei nonna manis apa kau punya uang ?" tiba-tiba tiga orang namja yang seumuran denganku berjalan mendekati ku, sepertinya mereka mabuk. Aku berdiri ditempatku, mengingat saat ini aku berada dipinggir sungai.

"aku tak punya ?" jawabku ketus. Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan menekan dial nomor 1 dilayarnya. Yang langsung menghubungkanku dengan seseorang

Segerombolan namja mabuk itu semakin mendekat "lalu apa yang ada ditangnmu itu. cepat serahkan" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Seseorang mengangkat panggilanku, degan cepatt akku menempelkan ponselku ke telinga"Donghae-ah tolong aku" ucapku cepat. Tapi seseorang merampas ponselku, dan menghempaskannya ketanah sehingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan tatapan marah mereka mendekatiku dan menjambak rambutku.

"kau ! cepat serahkan uangmu atau aku akan memperkosamu disini" tanya namja yang menjabakku tadi. Sementara teman-temannya mengambil kantung belanjaanku dan memeriksanya.

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak punya uang. Apa kau tulli ?" ucapku sinis menatap mereka. Pria yang menjambak rambutku semakin kencang, membuatku meringis.

Aku harus melawan. Aku mengambil tangannya yang tidak menjambak rambutku dan menggigitnya, membuatnya melepaskan jambakannya pada rambutku. Dengan cepat aku berlari dari sana, namu kedua temannya menahan tanganku dan meyeretku kemballi kepada namja yang menjambakku tadi, sepertinya namja ini ketua mereka. Aku berusaha berontak namun tenaga mereka lebih kuat dari tenagaku.

"kau berani melawan ya ?" namja itu membelai wajahku

"baiklah. Kau akan aku beri pelajaran karna berani melawanku" dia mencengkram pipiku ddenngan tangannya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dia mau menciumku. Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku agar dia tidak bisa menciumku tapi tangannya menahan kepalaku agar tidak bergerak. Semetara teman-temannya masih memegang kedua tanganku. Oh tuhan ku mohon selamatkan aku, air mataku keluar begitu saja. Aku mememjamkan mataku, apakah ini akhir untukku.

tbc

Tbc

Mian jika chapther ini mengecewakan. Gomawo untuk yang udah mau baca fanfic author dan saranghae untuk kalian semua. Mian gak bisa bales satu satu dan sekali lagi gomawo.

Jangan lupa RnR lagi.


End file.
